My Heart is the Worst Kind of Weapon
by undeadTyrant
Summary: Yeah, I'm not good at giving titles. But here's the summary: Black Star, Soul, and Maka of course are in a band, but they are in need of a vocalist and also a guitarist. Then came YoungMeister, a really talented guitarist, vocalist and song writer and Black Star is really determined to recruit him, but no one knows who this guy is. Yaoi in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: HELLO! I am undeadTyrant, Jesus I just got into the Soul Eater fandom. Yeah, so this might or might not be OOC (I haven't finished reading the manga, stuck in chapter 77 and haven't finished watching the anime). This is somekind of AU that I came up with when I was about to go to sleep. (Jesus Christ) HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER IN ANY KIND OF WAY!

* * *

Maka Albarn, in a word was currently depressed. She played with the strings of her red bass as her mind travelled, thinking about where her band is supposed to go. They are just another small band with her as the bassist, Soul as the pianist and Black Star as the drummer and they don't really have any songs to play with and they don't really have a vocalist and also a guitarist. They did tried singing (all of them actually) but it just turned out bad. Maka's voice would waver and it's so thin that sometimes Soul's keyboard would hide her voice, Soul is all about screaming (they're a rock band not a metal band) and Black Star… who can play drums while singing?

She threw herself on the nearest couch, sitting on it as she laid her bass on her thighs. She sighed, "What should we do guys? We don't have a vocalist, we don't even have a guitarist, not even a song!" She asked, but there's no response. "Guys?" She said once again and actually paid attention to the room she's currently in (her band's training room) there's no one. She laid her bass on the couch before standing up, "guys?" Then she heard some snickering and the sound of a guitar playing.

_"Are you worth your weight in gold?  
Cause you're behind my eyelids when I'm all alone  
Hey, stranger, I want you to catch me like a cold.  
You and god both got the guns, when you shoot I think I'd duck."_

Maka opened the door of the band room which directly leads to her house's living room. She folded her hands in front of her chest as she walked closer to the two figures that she's awfully familiar with sitting in front of a laptop screen with a picture of someone playing a guitar? Sound of bass and drums companying his singing.

"_I led the revolution in my bedroom and I set all the zippers free.  
We said, "No more war, no more clothes!  
Give me peace.  
Oh kiss me!""_

"He's awesome Black Star!" Soul commented as he continued watching the guitarist. "Ho ho! Of course! My taste can never be off! YoungMeister is the best!" Black Star replied not realizing the familiar figure walking closer to them. Until, "MAKA CHOP!" "AAAAAA!"

Until they were hit with Maka's familiar, painful Maka Chop. Both Black Star and Soul winced as they rubbed their head. "I thought we were supposed to practice," Maka said, Soul huffed, "It's not like we have anything to practice to," "Yeah, besides, we've practiced for 3 hours, let's just rest and watch," Black Star added. Maka only sighed before she said "scoot over" and joined the group.

_"Hey! Hey! We are a hurricane!  
Drop our anchors in a storm.  
Hey! They will never be the same,  
A fire in a flask to keep us warm.  
Cause they know, I know  
That they don't look like me.  
Oh, they know, I know  
That they don't sound like me."_

Now it was clear to her, the guitarist was rather anonymous. He wore a skull mask and a black coat that covered his head and his whole body and white gloves to cover his hands. His fingers moved swiftly despite of the heavy clothing, and his voice were still clear despite of the funny looking skull mask with 3 sharp ends.

"_You'll dance to anything!  
You'll dance to anything!_

_Oh I'd confess, I'd confess, in a room where I'm blessed._  
_But he didn't come and speak to me,_  
_Or put my heart at ease._  
_And I believe that half the time_  
_I am a wolf among the sheep_  
_Gnawing at the wool over my eyes."_

Without realizing it, Maka is enjoying the music. Her head bobbing to the beat while her fingers pretending that they were strumming the strings of her bass. She heard a snicker from her left and saw Black Star snickering at her, "What?" "I knew you'll like him," said Black Star. "Yeah, well, he's just that good,"

_"I led the revolution in my bedroom and I set all the zippers free.  
We said, "No more war, no more clothes!  
Give me peace.  
Oh kiss me!""_

It seems like forever and they were drifting along with the lyrics. They were east to memorize and they were on repeat, the same thing each time and without they knowing the song ended. The guy seemed to cough before he talked with a rather robotic voice. "_Thank you for watching_, "the guitarist nodded and the screen went black.

Maka blinked. "That's all?" Black Star started snickering again, "I know you'll like him, he has a live stream account and also a website if you want to see," "He made the songs all by himself?" Soul asked, Black Star only chuckled, thinking about how smart he was. "Of course, aren't they great?" Maka only nodded at Black Star's words; to have a member like that on her band, it will be awesome but… the probabilities are—"WE NEED SOMEONE LIKE HIM ON OUR BAND!" Black Star shouted. "How can we recruit him? He's like a superstar!" Soul said.

"There is nothing that can't be done if you put a lot of effort in it! Especially if it's the almighty Black Star who shall surpasses God who does it!" Maka only raised one of her eyebrows and looked back at Soul, " there's Chrona, we can recruit her as a guitarist," "She plays the guitar?" Soul asked, "Not that good but she can play,""HEY! PAY ATTENTION TO THE MIGHTY BLACK STAR!"

Maka and Soul looked at Black Star with an uninterested look. "And how are you going to recruit him?" Soul asked, with a rather mocking tone, "You'll see! I'll recruit him for sure!" Black Star said as he stormed out of the room.

"Black Star your laptop!" Maka shouted and suddenly Black Star came back and take his laptop saying a "thank you'' to Maka before leaving again. Maka sighed, "I have no idea how to handle that guy," Soul only chuckled, "Neither do I, but let's just leave him be, see how far he gets within the next 2 weeks," Maka nodded, "Yeah, I suppose," as she heard Black Star shouting about how he will surpass God from outside her house.

* * *

Reviews please. :3 I'll turn this into somekind of chappie once I know how the readers react to it.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Yeah, I got two reviews, that ain't bad! :D

JulettePalpini1: Thank you! HEY! MY VERY FIRST REVIEW! Umh, I'm trying to go and follow some cannon stuff xD So let's see how it goes.

ladylezelia: Really? Thank you! ;w; Do you mind sending me some of the websites that leads to the other Soul Eater band!AU. I really want to try reading it for references xD

Yeah, some extra stuffs, I changed the name from YoungShinigami to YoungMeister since it'll be harder to figure out. (But I'm pretty sure you guys already figured it out. -w-, right?)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER IN ANY KIND OF WAY.

* * *

It was kind of disturbing (and insulting) to see how his friends react to his goal: recruit YoungMeister into their band. Sure it's going to be really hard because the said person is basically a superstar in YouTube right now (and other social medias) but there's no such thing as impossible if you put your effort into it right?

Black Star threw himself onto his bed. He sighed before grabbing his laptop onto his bed and opened his browser. He typed a rather familiar web address, pressed enter and let the internet did its job. He was quickly greeted with a familiar website that he came to know; YoungMeister's website. Black Star grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started to scribble some stuffs on the white piece of paper.

"What should I figure out about YoungMeister?" Black Star mumbled to himself. He shook his head, "Let's just figure out what we can find about him," Black Star then started writing down some clues. YoungMeister, there are probabilities that the guy is a student from DWMA and a meister. Then the skull mask that he always wore, he might just be close to Lord Death? Maybe he's one of the top students? But then again… It's not like no one in Death City knows Lord Death (the guy's a super star)—"HE'S IN DEATH CITY!" the meister almost scream-squeal-shouted. Black Star smirked; who said that he's an idiot?

Black Star opened the website that leads directly to the anonymous musician's livestream. The chat was packed with lots of people fangirl (fanboy?) –ing. Black Star logged in and joined the chat with "no1guy" as his username. The screen was basically filled with YoungMeister tuning his guitar. But even though it's just a simple act, he never did take off the mask or the black coat or the white gloves.

The chat box was filled with people saying how they love the anonymous musician, how he should show his face, how he should talk normally and not use any effects on his real voice. The said guy just stayed silent, not saying anything. Black Star swallowed his saliva; he should try to test his hypothesis.

"_no1guy: are you a student of shibusen?" _

It was a simple question. And all of a sudden it just seemed like the YoungMeister stared at him through the cold laptop screen and Black Star could hear him chuckling (though the sound effect was blocking the way).

"_For your information, I am NOT a student of Shibusen. But I do have people that I know who's in Shibusen. I got the meister name because I really can't transform into any kind of weapon, does that answer your question?"_ YoungMeister's words sent chills to his back. It was as if he was mocking Black Star. Black Star frowned and puffed his cheeks. 'This guy is cocky,'

"_no1guy: then I suppose you're in death city?"_

It took a while before the other guy replied, _"That I am. I'm currently in Death City," _Black Star laughed, "Hahaha, this will be easy," _ "No1guy, I'm 100% sure I'll find you faster than you find me. Let's start this game, shall we?"_ Black Star blinked. "Wait, what?"

"_no1guy: what? What do you mean by that?" _

He heard the other guy snickered before saying, _"I'll find you and see if you're as smart as you think you are,"_ Black Star blinked again. "Jesus Christ! That's not what I meant!" But before Black Star could reply YoungMeister has logged out.

"_Aww! You're in trouble!"_

"_There's a fight between fan and star! Awesome!" _

"_Open his identity no1guy! I'll support you from here!" _

Black Star gulped; what have I done?

* * *

"Black Star!" Black Star raised his head from his folded arms. Yesterday was sick; he couldn't get any sleep at all. "…Soul?" Soul flashed a toothy grin and patted the back of Black Star's back repeatedly. "Oi! Oi! Wake up! I have great news!" "Eh?" Black Star's mouth went gap. "OH GOD. I love you Soul," Black Star said as he hugged Soul. "What is this good news you speak of?"

"Okay, okay. Enough with the bromance," Soul said as he broke the hug. "Remember that guy? Who took the mission for the Anubis thing?" Star nodded, "The son of Lord Death?" Another nod. "He's going to come here today!" "…What?" "He's going to come here today!" Black Star blinked. It was all sudden when Black Star started laughing like crazy, "LET'S SHOW HIM WHO'S THE STRONGEST SOUL!" Soul grinned before nodding.

"Yosh! Let's kick his ass, Soul!" Soul nodded and soon they left the classroom.

* * *

Black Star stood in front of Shibusen, his face was filled of determination as his eyes scanned his surroundings. The dust started to move along with the wind, moving away from Black Star's ground. He raised his hands on his hips before he used his right hand and punched it on the air as an act of determination.

"I have! Someone I must assassinate at all cost! Now! At Shibusen! There is one rumor that stands out among the rest!" He folded his arms in front of his chest, "It seems that the son of his Reaper-ness has enrolled at our school! I will never allow any rumors to be spread besides mine!" Black Star shouted to the skies.

Soul sat on the ground way behind Black Star, his hands in his pockets and his back leaning against Shibusen's wall. "Yup, that's definitely like you," Soul commented. Black Star felt his face heat up and hot air leaving his nose. "When is that damn kid getting here, anyway?! I've already been waiting for three hours!" Black Star almost shouted. He was tired and he really wanted to just beat the shit out of this son of his Reaper-ness.

Black Star then climbed up the top of Shibusen's building. Standing on top of one of the weird sharp thorn-like thing (?) that sticks out from the building. Black Star took a really deep breath before shouting to the air, "Yahoo! I'll never let anyone steal my spotlight, I don't care who you are! Son of the Reaper! I will assassinate you! And tomorrow, you will hear the rumors! Things like "I knew it, Black Star has transcended to godhood!" Greatest Ego on Earth! Tomorrow, a halo will shine around me!" but before Black Star finished talking, his grounding fell apart. The mighty Black Star has fallen onto the ground, screaming a loud "aaa!" along with it.

But he's a assassin for heck's sake, without breaking any sweat, he landed on the ground with his foot and hands supporting him, a shocked face greeting him. Black Star flashed a cocky smirk, "Looks like my bigness is just too much for you to handle," He stood up, hands spread apart. "It's no wonder, the ages quake beneath my feet," He hasn't even finished talking when suddenly the odd looking guy ('son of his Reaper-ness,' Black Star reminded himself) growled and muttered under his breath, his hands starting to turn into fists, "You ruined the symmetry, you little punk," Black Star's eyes narrowed and he's pretty sure that he heard a girl said "Uh-oh now you've done it" and an "ooh".

Black Star started jumping up and down, feeling that this fight will be on his side, "Come get some! I'll give you a taste of my assassination techniques!" "It's not an assassination if you've been seen," Soul commented from somewhere.

"_You disgust me!_" both Soul's and Black Star's eyes flew open at the young shinigami's words. "If you pick a fight with a god of death, I can't guarantee your soul's safety," The said guy then instructed his weapon to transform before pointing them both at Black Star. Black Star, with his arms folded in front of his chest, puffed his chest, before saying, "If it's a fight you want, you got it! Let's go Soul!" Soul sighed as he stood up, "You're the one that wants the fight dude," He then started walking around the new kid, "But I'm warning you, if we go at it, I ain't losing," Black Star smirked, "Hell yeah! We form up one badass pair!"

* * *

Reviews please! :3


	3. Chapter 3

**mttmercado: **Yes it is, I just haven't figured out how to continue after that... I already have plots about the canon universe with mine but I just can't write it.

A.N: sorry for the late update, I've been VERY VERY busy lately.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER.

* * *

Soul sighed as he walked out from the Death Room. He ran a hand through his silver locks, scratching the back of his head. He thought today was going to be a blast (and it did) all because of how he beat the hell out Death the Kid ("haha, that snobby daddy's boy," Soul muttered under his breath) and he couldn't really believe it but the dissection class with Prof. Stein was actually kinda interesting (it's still kinda okay?). But then he was called to the Death Room and he thought that nothing could make his day bad, because let's face it, it was perfect! Then the Reaper just had to call him and said that his beloved, spoiled son is going to join their little music club.

It's supposed to be Maka's work though, because she's the leader not him, but she was too busy doing some extra errands to get extra bonus for her score (not like she need them anyway, but she really wanted to defeat Ox) and so it's up to Soul to take care of the club business when she's away. Because the last time, they left Black Star in charge, he almost burnt down the whole room.

Soul opened the door to the music club's and entered. "Oh Maka," Soul's eyes widened when he saw Maka sitting on one of the speakers, holding her bass. "Soul, how's the meeting?" Maka asked, holding down her laugh. Soul shook his head as he walked towards the keyboard and took a seat behind it. "It was awful; do you know what the Reaper told me?"

"What?" Suddenly Black Star appeared out of nowhere, his body hanging upside down from the attic. Soul raised one of his eyebrows; maybe Black Star is exploring the vents again? Soul coughed, "as I was saying, the Reaper wanted his beloved son to join our club," Both Maka's and Black Star's eyes went wide, "What?!" Soul rolled his eyes, "Yeah, and I already told him that we can't. It's not like we know if he plays or even enjoys music but the Reaper kept on insisting that his _beloved son_," Soul added sarcasm at the last two words, "is so fucking talented at music and should develop his talent in music by joining us,"

Maka giggled, "Oh well, let's just focus on our stuffs for now," She then took out a piece of paper and a pen and laid it in the round, dark brown wooden table in the middle of the room before sitting next to the table. "Alright, so now we have 4 members our club: Me, Soul, Black Star and the Reaper's son," she stated as she started writing it down on the paper. "4 is the minimum amount to make a legal club in Shibusen, now that we've reached that number, we can finally get some money to buy stuffs for our club," Maka explained and Soul nodded, "So, it's a good thing that Kid is joining our club?" Maka nodded vigorously, "A very good thing. Because now we can get money for our club, though it's minimum,"

"Then how can we get more money Maka?" Black Star asked. "Well, we can gather more members in our club," Maka suggested. "More members?" Maka nodded once again, "Yes more members. See, your budget increases along with the amount of members you have," Black Star hummed.

Soul frowned and stared Maka intensely, "I know that look on your face, what do you have in mind?" Maka smirked, "remember the annual cultural festival that will be held within 3 weeks?" Both Soul and Black Star nodded, "Let's play our song there," the boys of the band swallowed their saliva.

…

It's Tuesday and the start of their intensive band training. They all sat together around the round wooden table that they knew too well. This is the hardest part: picking the song that they are going to play. Maka wanted to play something instrumental, while Black Star wanted to play the songs that YoungMeister has created while Soul… Well, Soul wanted something in between pop perhaps? Because they don't really have a guitarist at least with Maka as the vocalist, think of something.

"How can you not like him? This is a great song!"

"I'm just saying, within 3 weeks, there's no way we can play this song!"

"We can figure something out! The great Black Star will figure something out!"

"We only have 3 weeks to prepare all of our stuffs!"

"_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

How is that not good?! Besides all the chords are all easy!" Black Star argued.

"It's not as easy as you think! He's a famous international musician!" Maka argued back.

Soul growled through his gritted teeth, "ENOUGH!" Soul shouted. "Why can't you guys find a middle ground or something? Look, I know it's only 3 weeks but there's nothing wrong with trying to find a song that actually make us seem cool!" He said as he looked at Maka, he looked at Black Star next, "And you, don't you realize that we only have several weeks left to prepare the song? Why can't you find something easier?" both Maka and Black Star only nodded at Soul's words, obviously stunned by Soul's antiques.

Maka sighed and shook her head, "Any suggestion then?"

"Black Star is right, whatever we do, we need to pick YoungMeister's songs, since he's world famous right now, people will know and we'll get enough sympathy, but we cannot pick the hard songs," Soul answered. "How about "So Sick"? It seems like a good song?" Black Star's eyes sparkled at Soul's words.

"Finally! A song that the mighty Black Star can agree with!" Maka looked at Soul with confusion, clearly asking Soul to explain it to her.

"It's one of YoungMeister's acoustic songs. You can play the simple chords, I'll use the keyboard to do the effects and Black Star will play the Acoustic Box. Done. Isn't that easy?" Maka nodded. Soul gave her a toothy grin, "Let's start practicing then,"


End file.
